


Again

by ijemanja



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Meta, Multiverse, not a crossover with Farscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels like he's been here before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

He feels like he's been here before.

He _knows_ he hasn't, that this is a whole world of new, but he feels - 

Vala. 

Her hips snug against his, her tongue licking at his mouth; his hands cup her ass, tight in black leather, and he has to wonder who let her off the base in those things.

Because whoever it was, he blames them.

She bites at his ear. "Cameron." Her voice is a low, teasing echo of every time she's ever pissed him off. "You're not thinking of someone else while I'm about to make you one very lucky boy, are you?"

She drags his earlobe between her teeth, and reaches down between them to pop the button on his fly and he's had too much beer - had too much, _period_ \- to say much more than, "Who else would I be thinking about?"

That's what he says. But he just can't shake the feeling -

"You know apparently they say 'three's a crowd'. I don't think 'they' know what they're talking about. Three," she whispers, "Can be so much more fun than two. So who is it?"

He kisses her in an attempt to get her to stop talking. Like many who've made such attempts in the past, this too is a failure. She just ducks away with a laugh and comes back with:

"Is it Sam?"

"Vala," he begins, and never finishes, because suddenly she has her hand in his pants.

"What about our dear Doctor Carolyn, hm?"

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" he gasps, ignoring her taunting in favour of much more important matters - like whatever the hell she is doing with her fingers right now.

"I suppose," she says, ignoring him just as easily - they may as well not even bother talking to each other at this point - "Daniel is too much to hope for. I'll just picture that one, myself, if you don't mind. It'd be like my own set of bookends. A matching pair."

He grabs her hand, stopping its motion. "It's Teal'c," he says. "I'm thinking of Teal'c while I'm screwing you, Vala. Happy?"

She grins widely, nodding the affirmative.

She's always happy when people play along.

It's not though. Really, not any of them. There's just him, and Vala, and her hand and her mouth and those damn leather pants.

But then she pulls out her pigtails and her hair falls all around them as her nose brushes his. A creak of leather as she shifts, her eyes dark and her arms strong as she pushes him down and it all just seems so damn familiar...


End file.
